Lost Tales From Season Three
by TailsLovesCosmo
Summary: Tails and Cosmo, while facing the Metarex, struggle with their newly found feelings for each other, unaware that time is running out for them. This will take place in between different episodes of Season Three of Sonic X.
1. Chapter 1

This will consist of untold tales taking place while Sonic and friends were fighting the Metarex. If the Metarex got strong from contact with water like Dark Oak said, then why didn't Cosmo over show any signs of getting stronger? She didn't end up in the water on Planet Breezy, or save either Sonic or Amy at the end from the Dark Planet. I may jump back and forth, but I'll say at the beginning of each story which two episodes it takes place between. There'll probably be three chapters per "episode". Archie used this idea on their Sonic X series, but never got to the Cosmo episodes. And wouldn't she have been perfect for those environmental tips in that one issue, instead of Cream, Cheese, and Vanilla? If you're familiar with my stories, you already know that Cosmo will be important to this one.

LOST TALES FROM SEASON THREE

Episode 56 ½, Part One of Three

""

The Blue Typhoon sped through space. Everyone seemed to be acting a bit strange today, Tails thought, as he checked the stabilizers. Well, none of them had ever been in outer space before. Except for Sonic, and he'd been up there only a couple of times, and certainly nowhere near so far from Mobius.

Tails set the cruiser on automatic pilot, then got up. He felt stiff, and decided to walk across the ship to get the kinks out. Sonic did it constantly, but then, that was Sonic.

As Tails turned a corner, he nearly bumped into Cosmo. "Oh! Sorry!"

"Oh!" Cosmo cried. "I wasn't paying attention to where I was going!" She bowed. "I am so sorry, Tails-san, I'll try to do better!"

"Oh, um, that's okay," Tails said. "But you don't have to call me Tails-san. I'm just Tails."

"I'll try to remember that," she said. "Excuse me, please." She passed him quickly.

"She's so pretty," Tails thought. "Too bad I'm such a nerd, no nice girl like that would ever look at me!"

He continued on his walk, wondering if he'd ever find a girl. The only one he'd ever liked had turned out to be a real witch. He wondered why he'd fallen for her? Because she was the first fox he'd seen since he was four? Well, there was his deadbeat brother, but who needed that guy?

Cosmo, heading towards the little room Tails had given her, looked back at the inventor. "He's so clever," she thought. "And…cute!" She blushed. "I always wondered what boys were like. My sisters never really told me too much about them." She turned, and kept walking. "That's probably why I wouldn't talk to Tails at first. Why I wouldn't even give him my name. And why I jumped out of his plane to see Sonic. Sonic's a hero. Heroes never look at girls like me. But Tails…" She sighed. "He'd never notice me, either. None of the boys on this ship would. I'm a plant, and they're all animals! Oh well, I can dream, can't I?"

In her room, Cosmo reached under her pillow and pulled out a small book with a green binder. It had a lock on it. She reached under the bed, and pulled out the key. She opened the book, and looked at the first few pages. She had described her feelings, knowing that her people, her family, were all gone. She was alone now. She found her pen behind the little potted plant in her room. Cream's mother had given it to her as a gift when they'd left. Cosmo laid down on her bed, and started to write.

_Dear Diary:_

_Vanilla-sama invited me to live with her and my new friend, Cream-chan. I am honored, but I feel unworthy. I could not even carry supplies to this wonderful ship Tails-san built. I am ashamed that I am such a clumsy weakling. And a coward as well. Because I have a strange feeling I am still alive because of my cowardliness._

_The creatures on this ship are all enigmas to me. Wait, is that the right word? Well, anyway, they are all animals, and my poor dear sisters warned me not to trust animals. But despite their oddities, they seem so nice to me. Well, except the one called Knuckles-sempai. I am ashamed that I lost my temper and aided Cream in holding him down so that Amy-san could strike him with her hammer! I must apologize to him, but I am afraid he will yell at me. He is large and powerful, and what if he strikes me?_

_Amy is perhaps the most confusing. She is sweet and kind at times, but then, it is as if another person comes out of her, and she becomes a screaming nightmare! I must remember not to anger her._

_Sonic-sama, the legendary hero I came searching for, is not at all as I expected. I thought he would be much older and taller and more serious. Instead, he is very nearly a clown! I hope he proves to be as wonderful as I have heard him to be. He must! Or everyone is doomed, the same way my people were!_

_Cream is so sweet, I was caught off guard at first. I feared she was mocking me. But now I see there is nothing false about her. It is almost as if I have gained a new sister. Although, of course, she cannot replace the ones I have lost._

_Chris-san. I just don't understand him. He talks about…dimensions? I think that's the word. And traveling to other worlds, not through space, but through a space/time…continue? I'm sure that must not be the right word, but I'm too embarrassed to ask anyone what the correct word is. Chris-san says he is much older than he looks, but he made a mistake connecting a device on his world with the Master Emerald, which powers Tails-san's ship. I don't understand._

_Tails-san. How do I describe him? He looks younger than me, although I believe we are the same age. His mind is unbelievable! To think that he built this great ship I am traveling within! Once or twice, I've noticed him look at me. Then he quickly turns away. I'm afraid I must annoy him. Perhaps if I stay out of his way, he won't be angry with me. Oh, I hope we can be friends! Even if anything else is impossible because we are just too different._

_I'll write later, dear diary. I'm tired, and I think I'll rest for a little while. Good night. Well, there actually is no day or night in space. We eat when we're hungry and sleep when we're tired here. So I'll just say, until we meet again._

_Love,_

_Cosmo_

Cosmo locked her diary, put the book, key, and pen away, put on her nightgown, then crawled into bed.

"Good night, everyone," she said softly to her family. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she thought that she would never see any of them again. "My onee-samas, you gave and gave to me, and I couldn't help you in the end when it mattered the most. Please look after one another until the day I see your smiling faces again, in the world beyond this one. I love you, Galaxina, Sunflower, Nova, Starla. Mother. Oh, Mother!"

Cosmo cried herself to sleep.

"Hi, Tails!" Sonic said, racing past him. "Bye, Tails!"

"Uh…yeah, you too, Sonic," Tails said. He shook his head. Sonic was always on the run. He wondered sometimes what his best friend was running from. In this case, however, he soon found out.

"Sonic sonic sonic sonic sonic!" Amy Rose crashed into Tails, knocking him into a wall. "Out of the way, slowpoke!" she cried. "Sonic sonic sonic sonic sonic!"

Tails felt his nose. "Wow, Amy, obsess much?" he said to no one. He'd have told Amy that sort of behavior was just going to scare Sonic away, but what was the use? Oh well, Sonic had said that Princess Sally had been pretty cold to him since they'd come back from Earth. Tails suspected she was planning to break up with him. Maybe Sonic would take Amy yet.

Tails had no idea that Sally had already called it quits with Sonic. He was glad for the chance to keep busy. It would prevent him from thinking about how his relationship with Sally had gone wrong. Had she fallen out of love with him while he was on Earth, or had they been having trouble before that?

"Get back here, and KISS ME!!!" Amy shrieked.

"Go 'way, Amy!" Sonic yelled. "I mean it! Quit chasing me!"

Chris was just double-checking the instruments when Sonic whizzed past him. "Hey, Sonic!" Chris cried. "What's the hurry?"

"Sonic Sonic Sonic Sonic Sonic!" came flashing past him.

"Ah," Chris said, "well, that explains a lot."

Knuckles had fallen asleep in the engine room. He was dreaming it was raining grapes every color of the rainbow, and he was gathering handfuls of them. "Ahh…six colors of grapes!" he said in his sleep. Then a breeze came up in his dream. "Hey! Don't blow my grapes away!" Then a grape landed on his stomach. It must have weighed a ton. "Blaugh!" He opened his eyes in time to see Amy run out of the engine room. She had just stomped on his stomach without even noticing him. "You oughtta be committed!" he yelled, shaking his fist at the empty air.

Cream got up to get a glass of water. As she wandered sleepily down the hall, she heard moaning.

"No! Sisters! Galaxina! Where are you? No! Don't shoot her!"

Cream opened the door to Cosmo's room. Cosmo was halfway out of her bed, blanket wrapped around her. She was struggling as if it were a snake. "Let me go! Galaxina!"

"Cosmo!" Cream cried, shaking her. "Wake up! You're having a bad dre…oof!" Cosmo had sprang on her, knocking her to the floor.

"Give them back!" Cosmo screamed. "Give me back my sisters!"

"I don't have them!" Cream yelled, wrestling with her. They rolled across the floor and out of Cosmo's room. They ended up at Tails' feet.

"Wha-what's going on here?" Tails asked, shocked. Cream fighting with Cosmo? He thought they were friends. Cream would never pick a fight with anyone, and he was sure Cosmo wouldn't either.

"She's having a nightmare!" Cream yelled. "Wake up, Cosmo!"

"What? Huh?" Cosmo said. She opened one eye. "What am I doing here on the floor?" She opened the other eye and looked around. "Out in the hall? In my nightgown?" She noticed Tails. "Oh no!" she thought, horribly embarrassed. She tried to run back into her room, but she was still twisted up in her blanket, and fell on her face. "Oh! Ow!"

"Are you hurt, Cosmo?" Cream asked.

"Only my pride," Cosmo said. "You both must think I'm crazy!"

"I'm sorry," Tails said. "Did I scare you?"

"He must really think I'm a pathetic creature," Cosmo thought sadly. "Well, I suppose I am." Out loud, she said, "I was dreaming about the Metarex attacking my family, and…" She realized what must have happened. "Oh no! Cream! Did I…did I attack you?"

"You were having a nightmare," Cream said, patting Cosmo on the arm. "It's okay." She flexed her biceps, something she'd picked up from watching Knuckles. "I'm a whole lot tougher than I look! Do you want to talk about it? Sometimes it helps."

Cosmo shook her head. "No. No, it wouldn't help. Nothing will ever help! Everyone I cared about…everyone! I'm all alone! For the rest of my life! Alone!"

"No, you're not!" Cream said loyally, hugging her new friend. "You've got us. We'll be your family from now on, won't we, Tails?"

"Uh..sure," Tails said. He'd just noticed Cosmo only had two toes on each foot. Most Mobians had three, although they were usually covered with fur, so they were rarely noticeable. "You don't have to be scared anymore, Cosmo. We take care of our friends. Sonic and Knuckles will stop the Metarex. You just have to believe, okay?" "Say something nice to her!" a little voice deep inside told him. "Say she has pretty hair or something." But he pushed it back, and said nothing more.

Tails and Cream helped Cosmo to her feet. "You'd better sleep in my room tonight, Cosmo," Cream offered. "Tails, help me move Cosmo's bed into my room."

"Oh, no, Cream, Tails, please, I don't want to be a burden to you!" Cosmo said.

"Friends help friends," Cream said firmly. "And you're our friend, right, Tails?"

"Right!" Tails said. "And friends help friends." D'oh! He'd just repeated what Cream had said. Being around Cosmo tended to turn his brain to mush.

Once Cosmo's bed was in Cream's room, the little bunny said, "Well, good night, Tails. Don't let the bed bugs bite!"

"Bed bugs?" Cosmo asked, looking horrified.

"Oh no," Cream assured her, "it's just a saying Chris' grandpa says." She looked at Tails. "Tails?"

"Ah…" Tails said, wanting to tell Cosmo something, anything. His normally brilliant brain had just shut down, though. "Uh…"

"Say good night, Tails," Cream said.

"Good night, Tails," Tails said. "Idiot!" he scolded himself.

"Good night, Tails," Cosmo said. "Um…see you in the…well, not morning, I suppose. Uh…see you when I wake up?" She gasped. "No! That's not what I mean!"

Whatever either of them might or might not have said next, it made no difference.

"Sonic! Knuckles! Tails!" came Chris' voice over the ship's intercom. "Metarex sighting! Hurry up, you guys! Red alert!"

"Gotta go!" Tails cried. "I'll see you!" As he raced for the bridge, he thought, "Smooth move, stupid! You're never going to get a girlfriend that way!"

"Should we go too, Cream?" Cosmo asked. "Chris didn't call us."

"Well," Cream said, yawning, "I guess we can go up to the bridge. If they don't need us, we can come back and sleep. I'm really tired."

Cosmo yawned. "Me too," Cosmo said. "But I have to keep fighting until the Metarex are stopped!" she told herself. "Let's go, Cream!"

Stay tuned for the second part of this lost episode, coming soon!


	2. Chapter 2

LOST TALES OF SEASON THREE

Chapter Two

"Heading Towards Trouble"

"What's happening, Chris?" Tails demanded, rushing to the bridge.

"Several Metarex just disappeared into the atmosphere of that planet we're approaching!" Chris said. "I counted six or seven, but they were too close together, and moving too fast for me to be positive how many there were."

"They're probably after that world's planet egg," Cosmo said sadly. "We have to stop them!"

"There aren't any chaos emeralds in this part of space," Knuckles said over the intercom. "We don't have the time to try to save every planet!"

"That doesn't mean it's acceptable to allow some worlds to die!" Cosmo said angrily.

"Cosmo?" Cream said. "I-I've been afraid to ask, but…the Metarex got _our_ world's planet egg. What do you think is happening to our planet right now?"

Cosmo sighed. "Well, Cream, you saw the differences between planet Zecco with and without its planet egg. I'm afraid your world will be suffering the same way."

Cream gasped. "My mother! I left her alone back there!"

"It's okay, Cream," Amy said, hugging her best friend. "I'm sure your mom will be fine."

"Tails?" Cream said. "Can you check to make sure she's okay? I mean, can you call Mobius on your radio or something?"

"Well, that might take awhile," Tails said. "FTL radio is still in its infancy. And sometimes disturbances in the cosmos can interfere with the tachyon rays that need to be filtered in precise frequencies. You see, quantum mechanics dictates that…"

"Uh, Tails?" Chris broke in. "_I'm_ following you here, but…"

Sonic, Amy, Cream, Cheese, and Cosmo were all staring at Tails with their mouths wide open.

"Heh heh! Sorry about that, guys!" Tails said, rubbing the back of his head. "Anyway, I'll get a message to your mother as soon as I possibly can, Cream."

"Uh…okay, Tails," Cream said. "Thank you!"

"I think she likes him," Cosmo said to herself. "They would make such a cute couple."

"So," Sonic said, "do we help out this planet or what, guys?"

"Everybody deserves to be helped out!" Cream said. "Right, Cheese?"

"Chao chao!"

"Okay, Metarex, get ready for a headache!" Amy said. "What's the name of this planet?"

"Bedorra," Tails said, checking his book on the galaxy.

"Um…where exactly did you get that thing?" Amy demanded.

"At that first stop we made," Tails said. "While you guys were getting supplies, I went to a book store."

"A store that sells books?" Cosmo said. "That sounds fascinating. I'm sorry I missed seeing it. Are there books with daydreams and people exploring their environment sold there?"

"Sure," Tails said. "I'm sorry. If I knew you liked books, I'd've invited you to come with me." Tails blushed. "It's not like you just asked her out on a date or anything!" he told himself. How sad that Cosmo didn't even know what a book store was! What sort of sad life had she had until it was all lost forever? The poor thing. Her life was already bad, and now it had gotten much worse.

Cosmo turned towards the wall. Had Tails just asked her out? No, he was just being polite. Probably felt sorry for her.

"I say we keep on going!" Knuckles' voice said.

"But we should at least try to help these people as long as we're here," Chris said.

"Then it's unanimous!" Sonic said. "We head for planet Bedorra!"

"How can it be unanimous when I said no?!?" Knuckles yelled. "Of all the stupid, idiotic…"

Amy shut off the intercom. "Yakkity yak!" she said. "That guy never knows when to keep his big mouth shut! I can't stand people like that! Going on and on and on, when any fool could see that they were being annoying, and should just shut up already, because…"

Everyone rolled their eyes. Unfortunately, they couldn't shut Amy off.

"Head for planet Bedorra," Tails said when Amy finally stopped to take a breath.

"Aye aye, captain!" Chris said.

The Blue Typhoon headed for planet Bedorra. It would be an experience none of them would forget.

"According to the book," Tails as they went into orbit around the planet, "Bedorra is a very warm planet. Its winters are the equivalent of our summers, so it can get pretty hot down there." He fed some data into his main computer. "Let me see what it's like there now." A read-out appeared on the screen. "Okay, not good, guys. The temperature where we're headed is just over one hundred degrees, and it's only early morning!"

"Good thing I got plenty of sunscreen," Amy said. She looked over at Sonic. "And it's even better that I have someone with big, strong hands to rub it on me! Isn't that right, hmm?"

"Uh…I'd better get ready to explore the planet," Sonic said, racing off.

Amy was right behind him. "Get back here, and put sunscreen on my back, you cad!"

"Um…they have an…interesting relationship, don't they?" Cosmo asked Cream.

"Yes, they do," Cream agreed, "but I wouldn't suggest mentioning that to her. Amy might think you're making fun of her, and…well, I've never been hit by her pico-pico hammer myself, but…"

"It really hurts!" Tails said. "If she ever asks you where Sonic is, and you know, it would be a good idea to tell her. She seems to know when somebody's lying to her about him."

"That's terrible!" Cosmo cried. "Are you all right, Tails?"

"Sure," Tails said. "After awhile, you'll get used to Amy, and you'll be able to tell when to stay away from her. She gets this look in her eye when she's starting to lose it."

"That sounds…unsettling," Cosmo said." She looked in the direction Sonic and Amy had disappeared. What was she getting herself into, traveling with these creatures?

"Don't be afraid of Amy," Cream said loyally. "She's my best friend, and she'll always stick by you when you need her!"

The door to the bridge opened. "Hey!" Knuckles yelled. "I've been talking to myself for ten minutes! Who turned off the blasted intercom?!?"

"Uh…" Chris said, looking at Tails.

"I wasn't paying attention!" Tails said nervously.

"Cream!" Knuckles said to the little rabbit. "Was it Amy?"

"Amy who?" Cream said, sweat dropping.

Knuckles walked off, muttering to himself. Chris got up and followed him. "I'll see if I can keep Amy from killing Sonic," Chris told Tails. "Let me know how we're going to approach the planet."

"He's scary, isn't he?" Cosmo asked. "Knuckles, I mean, not Chris. I should apologize for helping Amy hit Knuckles the other day, Cream. Do you think he'll be very angry with me?"

"If he was going to hit you, Cosmo, he would have done it then," Tails assured her. "Don't worry. Knuckles doesn't hit girls."

"I…don't understand that," Cosmo said. "Why would he hit boys but not girls?"

"Because boys don't hit girls," Cream said. "Not decent boys, anyway."

"But…but why don't they?" Cosmo asked.

Tails and Cream looked at each other. Cosmo walked and talked and looked vaguely human, so they kept forgetting they she was a plant. Tails guessed she had an animal digestive system, since she ate, which would have made her somewhat similar to fungus.

"Cosmo," Tails said, "don't you know anything about boys?"

"No," Cosmo said, shaking her head. "I've never seen any until I landed on your planet."

"But…weren't there any boys on your home planet?" Cream asked her.

"I never saw my home planet," Cosmo admitted, sinking down onto the floor. "I was born on a refugee ship. There were only women on board. My sisters said the men destroyed themselves. That they were violent and warlike, and Mother finally had us all leave the Green Planet to escape from them."

"That's…that's awful!" Tails said. "You…you never saw a planet until you came to Mobius?"

"Only through the windows on our ship," Cosmo said. "You're the first boy I've ever laid eyes on, Tails." She gasped and looked away, feeling her face grow hot. "Sorry. Sometimes I talk without thinking."

Tails looked in the opposite direction. She'd never seen a boy until she'd woke up to find him carrying her to Vanilla's house? Had he scared her.

"Not all boys like to fight," Cream told Cosmo. "Tails doesn't, do you, Tails?"

"I consider fighting to be a last resort," Tails said. "Not that I'm very good at it anyway."

"I'm glad that you're not, Tails," Cosmo said. She looked away again. "I mean…because fighting's wrong, of course!"

It was decided to leave the Blue Typhoon in orbit, and for two of the smaller ships to land on Planet Bedorra. Knuckles insisted on staying onboard the main ship. "I don't like leaving the Master Emerald unguarded," he said.

"Don't tell me you're afraid that Rouge will get on the Typhoon and fly off with it!" Amy demanded. "You're touched in the head!" She shrugged. "Oh well, it'll be more fun down there anyway without Mister Bring Down."

"This isn't a vacation, Amy," Cosmo said. "This is serious business! Planet Bedorra and all of its inhabitants may die if we fail here."  
"Cosmo, chill!" Amy said.

The plant girl looked very confused. "But…it's not chilly!"

"Forget it," Amy said. She grabbed Cosmo by the arm. "If you're going down to a warm planet, you'll need something else to wear. You'll roast in that outfit! Come on, Cream!"

"What?" Cosmo cried. "Where are you taking me, Amy?"

Tails shook his head. "Poor Cosmo. She has no idea what she's in for, hanging out with Amy Rose!"

"Yes, well, we've all found that out the hard way, haven't we, Tails?" Chris said. He motioned for Tails to step into the next room with him.

"What's the matter, Chris?" Tails asked.

"Well, one of us should stay on the ship," Chris said, "and I thought, if you wanted to hang out with…Cream and Amy and…Cosmo, I'll stay behind."

Tails blushed again. "I…I can stay if you'd rather go, Chris," the fox assured him. "Besides, my fur's so long, I'd probably have heat stroke on a hot planet."

"You sure?" Chris asked. "I mean, Earthlings can't take temperatures much above one hundred Fahrenheit or two-twelve Celsius."

It was true. Mobians had greater resistances to heat and cold, gravity, and even partial vacuums than Earthlings. Tails suspected it was the presence of chaos energy on Mobius. Tails had equipped all of his friends with small devices so that they could survive in space if necessary, but Chris had insisted on wearing his space suit and helmet in such situations. It seemed to work fine for the alien Cosmo, but maybe humans were more delicate than Tails had thought.

Tails' decision was made up for him soon after they arrived in the hangar bay. Sonic was leaning against the X-Tornado, whistling "I'm My Own Grandpa," an Earth song Chris' Grandpa Chuck had taught them. "Took you slowpokes long enough!" Sonic said with his customary grin. "You two get lost?"

"We were just discussing which of us should stay on board the Blue Typhoon," Tails told Sonic. "And I decided that…"

"Oh Sonikku!" Amy called, stepping into the hangar. "How do you like me now?" She was wearing a bikini, flip-flops, and a sunbonnet, all varying shades of red. "Come on, Cream!" She made a face. "You too, alien plant…thingy!" She gave a yank, and pulled Cosmo into the hangar. The plant girl was wearing a two piece bathing suit, and extremely embarrassed.

"Amy, there are boys looking at us!" she whispered.

But Amy's mind only held onto one idea at a time. And right now, she had some gossip to tell. "Get a load of this, guys! Cosmo's got a belly button! I didn't think she would, since she's a plant, but then I thought, 'Navel oranges are called that because they have navels, right?' And guess what else? She spun Cosmo around. "She's got a little bitty tail! Isn't it the cutest thing?"

"Please stop, Amy!" Cosmo sobbed. "I'd like permission to hide under my bed now!"

"Permission denied!" Amy said. "Cream? Where are you?"

"Sorry, Amy," Cream said, joining them. She had on a one piece suit with a skirt. There were seashells on them. "I lost a flip-flop and had to go back for it."

"I've never worn such odd footwear," Cosmo said, looking at hers. "How do they stay on if you need to run, Amy?"

"They don't," Amy said. "Okay, let's move out, people!"

"This isn't a pleasure cruise," Chris said. "Cosmo, I can't believe you let Amy rope you into this!"

"I can be very persuasive," Amy said. "Remember that time on Earth I got you and Tails to put on clown suits?" She grinned. It was a scary grin.

"Oh, yeah!" Tails and Chris both said. Amy had been bored that day, and had demanded to be entertained. It had happened early during their time on Earth, before the general public had been informed that aliens were among them.

"So, Sonic," Amy purred, "you're coming with me in my pink ship, aren't you?"  
"Well, actually," Sonic said, backing away from her, "I was thinking I'd travel with Tails."

"I'm sure Tails would like to travel with a couple of cute girls, wouldn't you, Tails?" Amy asked, grabbing Sonic.

Tails sputtered. "Huh? Wha? I-I-I-n-no! No I wouldn't! I mean…"

Amy giggled as she dragged Sonic to the pink ship Tails had made for her. "That's what I thought. Toodles, guys!"

"Help!" Sonic cried, reaching out imploringly towards his friends as Amy pulled him in and slammed shut the cockpit, locking them in together.

"If I ever get a boyfriend, I would_ never_ treat him that way!" Cosmo said. Then she remembered that she and Cream would be traveling with Tails. She looked down at herself, and quickly threw the beach towel she'd been carrying around herself.

"Uh…w-we should be…g-going," Tails stammered. "Um…maybe you two girls would like to travel together in Cream's ship?"

"I'm not very good at flying ships," Cream said. "I'm only seven!"

"Cream's better than I am," Cosmo said. "And I'm ten!'

"Really?" Tails said. "I'll be ten in a couple of weeks."

"Well, then, we'll have to have a party!" Cream said, clapping her hands together. "I'll bake a cake! Seven layers!"

"Uh…okay," Tails said. He helped Cream into the X-Tornado.

"Is there room in there for three people?" Cosmo asked.

"There is if they're very friendly!" Amy's voice came from her plane's radio.

Tails was just about to help Cosmo in when Amy had said that. Tails and Cosmo both looked away from each other. "I'll…uh…I can get in myself, Tails! Th-thank you!" She jumped into the plane like a kangaroo.

"Stupid!" Cosmo scolded herself. "I should have let him help me! Now he's going to think I don't like him!" She looked over at Cream. "She's so pretty. I don't have a chance against her. And Sonic and Chris are both spoken for, and Knuckles is scary." She sighed and sank down into the cushion. "My sisters were right. I'll never get a boyfriend!"

************

"Hey, Boss!" Bokkun called to Doctor Eggman. "Whatcha doing?"

"Quiet, you moron!" Eggman yelled. "I've been intercepting the Blue Typhoon's signals. They're heading down to a planet, probably looking for a chaos emerald." He picked up his cards and looked through them. "I can't decide which one to use!" He placed them in a machine, and pulled a switch. "Ah, perfect! Prepare number 199, Bokkun!"

"Yes, Sir!" Bokkun cried. He hurried off. Eggman's robots were supposed to be no assembly necessary, but that was rarely the case. And the fat man didn't like to be kept waiting.

"Well, well well! A chaos emerald, eh?" a stowaway hanging from the ceiling said to herself. "I am so there!" She grinned, showing her fangs. Then Rouge the Bat flew off after the little robot.

"Funny," Bokkun said, as he prepared number 199, "I feel like I'm being watched." He looked around and down, but, like a lot of people, didn't think to look up. He shrugged and went back to work.

************

"Sir," an insectoid creature said, addressing a computer screen, "Sonic and his friends are heading down to Planet Bedorra, where we've dispatched several Metarex to take their planet egg. Should I send more troops to stop them?"

"No," Dark Oak said. "I'm curious to see just exactly what they're capable of accomplishing. I'd also like to see if little Cosmo has had any luck in unlocking her own powers. I am certain that Hertia gave her unusual abilities, which we will eventually be able to harness for our cause. Do nothing at present. I don't wish them to know the Four Kings exist…yet!"

"As you wish, my liege!" Pale Bay Leaf said, bowing.

"Ah, but I wanted to test my strength against that red fellow with the long hair!" another king pouted.

"You're such a fool, Yellow Zelkova!" a faceless Metarex said.

"You're just jealous of my great muscles, skinny!" Zelkova said.

"Black Narcissus," came the final king, a red Metarex. "Stop baiting him. Matching wits with someone that's only half-armed in that respect is a waste of time."

"Yeah, thanks, Red Pine," Zelkova said. "I…hey!"

"You're all a bunch of clowns," Pale Bay Leaf said with disgust, turning off his screens. "Why did the master surround himself with those three? Doesn't he realize that I am the only one who is truly loyal to him and his cause?"

Narcissus shut off his machines. He picked up his mirror and looked at himself. To his eyes, he saw not blank metal, but his once handsome face, now hideously ruined. "Ahh, I'm looking good today!"

Zelkova stormed away in a rage. How dare Pine and Narcissus make fun of him! Didn't they realize he could crush them both like grapes? He heated a bowl of curry. "Where's my hot sauce?" He started digging through the cabinets.

Red Pine walked away from his machines. He entered a small room that was hidden behind a secret panel that could only be opened by scanning his retinas. He stared at what was in the room. "Soon, I will no longer need any of them. Zelkova, Narcissus, Bay Leaf…even Dark Oak himself will fall to me. Mwahahahah!"

Dark Oak opened a small closet. Inside rested a gleaming white suit of armor less than three feet tall. "My present to you, my little White Seed!"

************

Next time, Sonic and the gang take on Eggman and the Metarex in the final chapter of this first episode.


End file.
